


Stuck in the middle of love

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Deepthroating, Established Relationship, Insecure Yuri Plisetsky, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Yuri Plisetsky Swears
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-18 13:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21778267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Sai, quando ci siamo messi insieme ti avevo preso più per il tipo che riceve piuttosto che dare.” gli disse alla fine, avvicinandosi un po’ per guardarlo meglio. “E penso ancora che lo sia. Quindi credo che si sia un motivo per cui mi fermi sempre prima che ti possa fare qualcosa di bello.”
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 3





	Stuck in the middle of love

**Author's Note:**

> Originariamente scritta in inglese e poi tradotta in italiano. E c'è un numero limitato di eufemismi che si possono usare prima di cedere a quanto abbia reso volgare Yuri. Che però secondo me lo è.

**Stuck in the middle of love**

Quando Yuri si svegliò, ebbe voglia di sorridere.

Le braccia di Otabek erano strette intorno a lui, rendendogli quasi difficile respirare, facendo sì che fosse troppo caldo da sopportare.

Era perfetto.

Era la sistemazione perfetta, davvero; in questo modo, Otabek poteva tenere Yuri come lo voleva, e Yuri poteva fingere che si fossero messi in quella posizione durante la notte, e che non gli piacesse tanto quanto effettivamente gli piaceva.

Sentì il più grande agitarsi dietro di lui, e subito dopo le sue labbra premettero contro la sua nuca.

“Ciao.” mormorò Otabek, la voce profondamente assonnata. Solleticò la pelle di Yuri e gli fece sentire ancora più caldo, ma non si preoccupò di mostrarlo al proprio fidanzato.

“’giorno.” rispose, facendo l’indifferente. Dopo si voltò nel suo abbraccio, perché il suo orgoglio gli consentiva comunque di esigere un bacio del buongiorno.

Aveva sempre pensato che le labbra di Otabek fossero particolarmente piacevoli, la mattina.

Specialmente quando si svegliavano nello stesso letto. Specialmente dopo una notte di sesso particolarmente buono, come nel caso in esame.

“Qualcuno è di buonumore.” gli disse il kazako con un sorriso tenero in viso, facendo grugnire Yuri.

“Sono del mio solito umore.” lo informò. “Che raramente è buono.”

Non si lamentò, tuttavia, quando Altin scrollò le spalle e continuò a baciarlo, la bocca che si muoveva lungo il suo viso prima di scendere verso il collo, la lingua a tracciare un segno che aveva lasciato nell’urgenza della notte prima.

“È troppo perverso che ami il modo in cui ti stanno i lividi sulla pelle?” ridacchiò, un po’ imbarazzato. Il più piccolo alzò gli occhi al cielo, dandogli un colpo dietro la testa.

“Lo è. Soprattutto perché l’unico motivo per cui ti piace è che ce li hai messi tu lì.” lo rimproverò, ma in questo caso sapeva che non c’era modo di ingannare il più grande.

Ogni volta che Otabek si lasciava prendere troppo la mano, era un grande piacere per Yuri controllarsi allo specchio per contare i lividi. Cosa che di solito lo eccitava tanto da ricominciare da capo.

“Ovviamente è per quello.” rispose Otabek, dandogli un ultimo bacio e tornando a guardare il fidanzato negli occhi. “Allora, che piani hai per questa gradevole mattina? Vuoi che vada a prepararti qualcosa per colazione?”

Il più piccolo ci pensò per un momento, e alla fine scrollò le spalle.

“Sta’ dove sei. Non sei troppo fastidioso. Ancora.” rispose seccamente, dopodiché si voltò di nuovo in modo che Otabek non potesse vederlo arrossire.

Il più grande non si risentì per il modo in cui l’aveva chiesto – non sarebbe stato con Yuri se fosse stato molto sensibile – e rimase lì, abbracciandolo e dando qualche bacio occasionale alle spalle di Yuri, le mani che gli accarezzavano lentamente il petto.

Yuri sapeva dove avrebbe condotto tutto ciò. Avevano fatto lo stesso teatrino troppe volte ormai per potersi fingere innocente, quindi quando sentì Otabek gemere piano e i suoi fianchi spingere in avanti, la sua unica reazione fu un ghigno consapevole.

“Sei un animale.” gli disse, la voce abbastanza profonda da suonare seducente.

“E tu mi ami per questo, no?” chiese il più grande, i denti di nuovo contro la pelle di Yuri, stuzzicandolo piano.

Il russo non si preoccupò di rispondere e si spinse semplicemente contro di lui, tutto ciò che gli serviva per fargli sapere che sì, decisamente lo amava per questo.

Otabek si alzò un po’ e lo lasciò stendere bene sul materasso, mettendosi sopra di lui. Si prese il suo tempo guardandolo – lo faceva sempre – prima che la sua bocca si spostasse sul suo petto, leccandolo e raggiungendo ogni punto che sapeva far impazzire Yuri.

Quando si avventurò verso il basso, tuttavia, Yuri saltò su a sedere su letto, guardandolo e spingendogli via la testa.

“Andiamo, Beka.” gli disse, mettendogli le braccia intorno al collo e cercando di suonare abbastanza attrattivo. “Sdraiati. Forse, dopotutto, voglio qualcosa per colazione.” accennò con un ghigno malizioso .

Solitamente funzionava. Era _ovvio_ che funzionava.

Il più grande, comunque, gli scoccò un’occhiata indecifrabile, sedendosi sul materasso e fissandolo intensamente.

Dopo un po’, Yuri si irritò.

“Che ho detto di sbagliato?” chiese, incrociando le braccia e facendo il suo broncio migliore.

Otabek inarcò un sopracciglio, con un sorrisetto.

“Sai, quando ci siamo messi insieme ti avevo preso più per il tipo che riceve piuttosto che dare.” gli disse alla fine, avvicinandosi un po’ per guardarlo meglio. “E penso ancora che lo sia. Quindi credo che si sia un motivo per cui mi fermi sempre prima che ti possa fare qualcosa di bello.”

Le labbra di Yuri si fecero pericolosamente sottili e affondò le unghie nei palmi delle mani; Otabek, comunque, lo conosceva troppo bene per spaventarsi ancora dei suoi attacchi di rabbia.

“Incredibile.” sibilò Yuri. “Perché con te dev’essere tutto un discorso di studi sociali? Perché non puoi semplicemente comportarti bene e lasciare che ti succhi il cazzo?” si lamentò, lo sguardo sul suo viso abbastanza frustrato da far ridere il più grande.

“È così che parla una _prima_ , Yuri?” lo prese in giro, accarezzandogli delicatamente il viso, senza sorprendersi quando il più piccolo lo spinse via.

“Giuro, a volte odio Lilia.” bofonchiò. “Sono una _prima_ solo sul ghiaccio, Beka.” gli fece notare poi.

“Mentre a letto cosa sei, un camionista?” Otabek continuò a prenderlo in giro, solo per vedere quell’espressione sul suo viso.

“Ami il fatto che sia così sboccato, idiota.” sputò le parole, ancora irritato. “Compensa quanto tu finga di essere educato, mentre rompi per il fatto che ti voglio fare un pompino.”

Otabek scosse la testa, condiscendente.

“Non mi stavo affatto lamentando di quello, Yura. Stavo solo rimarcando il fatto che _tu_ non vuoi che _io_ ti faccia un pompino.” scrollò le spalle. “Allora, qual è il problema? Ti spaventa non avere il controllo?”

Doveva esserci andato vicino, se doveva basarsi sul rossore sul viso del più piccolo.

“Ti giuro, Beka, a volte sei così strano. La maggior parte degli uomini sono contenti semplicemente ficcando il cazzo dentro qualcosa e stando zitti.” rispose, qualsiasi filtro mettesse alle proprie parole completamente sparito.

“Esattamente ciò che volevo dire, Yura.” disse Otabek, soddisfatto. “Quindi perché tu no?”

Yuri si guardò intorno per evitare lo sguardo del più grande; dopodiché scrollò le spalle, con uno sguardo nero in viso.

“È una questione di gerarchia, no? Io succhio, tu scopi. Credo che sia un buon equilibrio, non capisco perché dovremmo rovinarlo.”

Altin pensò alle sue parole per un po’, e alla fine annuì.

“Equilibrio.” ripeté. “Mi piace.” e dopodiché afferrò il braccio di Yuri, tirandolo su sé stesso; lo baciò a fondo per meno di un minuto, prima di farlo voltare, in modo che il più piccolo gli stesse a cavalcioni al contrario.

Yuri stava cominciando a credere di aver vinto ma, seriamente, avrebbe dovuto sapere che non era così.

Otabek si stese, tirandogli le gambe perché stesse seduto sul suo petto. Yuri ebbe un brivido, e imprecò tra denti perché sapeva che il più grande se n’era accorto.

“Vuoi prendermi in bocca?” mormorò Otabek, sollevando la testa per dare un bacio alla coscia del più piccolo. “Puoi farlo benissimo, Yura. Divertiti come credi. Ma la tua reticenza... finisce qui.”

Perciò, Yuri si trovava di fronte a un dilemma.

Voleva prendere Beka in bocca. Stava guardando la sua erezione, dura, e non poteva chiedere niente di meglio che mettere le proprie labbra intorno ad essa.

Ma aveva capito come sarebbe andata a finire, e non era assolutamente a proprio agio.

Alla fine, comunque, si abbassò e fece come aveva chiesto il più grande, perché sebbene non volesse, ancor meno voleva discutere sulle proprie motivazioni e processi mentali.

Otabek lo lasciò leccare e toccare e succhiare per qualche minuto, aspettando che si facesse davvero prendere la mano prima di fare la propria mossa.

Quando Yuri sentì le labbra del più grande intorno alla punta della propria erezione gemette, forte, e le vibrazioni fecero fare a Otabek più o meno lo stesso.

Era strano; in qualche modo migliore che se avesse semplicemente lasciato che Beka glielo prendesse in bocca e, in qualche modo, molto, molto peggio.

Una parte di sé stesso voleva concentrarsi su quello che gli stava facendo Otabek, concentrarsi sul disagio che sentiva in questo momento. E, beh. Anche su quanto fosse bello.

D’altra parte voleva dimenticarsi di tutto, lasciarsi andare, succhiarlo quanto poteva e percepire il fatto che il suo fidanzato gli stesse facendo la medesima cosa come se fosse qualcosa di sottofondo, come se non stesse accadendo davvero.

Era dannatamente confuso, e Yuri odiava sentirsi confuso.

Quindi scelse l’unica opzione praticabile per riconquistare un po’ di controllo: cercò di fare a Beka il miglior pompino che avesse mai ricevuto, in modo che _lui_ avesse problemi a concentrarsi.

Lottò un poco con lo spessore, ma quando si sentì abbastanza sicuro abbassò la testa per prenderlo completamente dentro. Soffocò un po’ su di esso, ma fu sufficientemente ostinato da riuscire a rimanere lì, assaporando la sensazione intossicante della punta nella sua gola, e allo stesso tempo facendo del suo meglio per evitare che Otabek muovesse i fianchi proprio in quel momento.

Comprendeva le difficoltà e l’istinto e tutte quelle cazzate, ma non era esattamente nei suoi piani morire con un cazzo in gola.

In ogni modo, non riuscì nel proprio intento; per quanto fosse coinvolto Otabek in quello che gli stava facendo Yuri, riuscì comunque a dare abbastanza attenzione all’erezione del più piccolo.

Yuri stava gemendo senza vergogna, qualsiasi suono ammortizzato dal fatto che la sua bocca era attualmente occupata. Ad un certo punto Otabek riuscì a farsi abbastanza spazio da lasciare che un dito scivolasse dentro di lui, e perse definitivamente il controllo.

Si tirò su, preferendo toccare Beka, perché sentiva di non poter sopravvivere senza esprimere ad alta voce come si sentisse.

“Cazzo!” gridò, muovendo i fianchi per prendere il dito del più grande più a fondo. “Stronzo, stupido...” cercò di insultare il fidanzato, ma non poteva. Era senza dubbio la volta in cui si era sentito più fuori di testa durante il sesso, e se non gli fosse importato tanto del proprio orgoglio si sarebbe sentito un idiota per aver rifiutato Beka così a lungo.

Continuò a toccare Beka senza precisione mentre si contorceva sopra di lui, andando sempre più vicino ogni secondo che passava.

“Beka. Beka, non ce la faccio più. Beka, lasciami andare, ho bisogno di... ti prego, lasciami...” fu tutto ciò che riuscì a dire, prima di realizzare quali fossero le intenzioni del kazako.

Inorridito, cercò di sfuggire alla sua presa sui fianchi, ma la differenza di taglia fra di loro si mostrò in tutta la sua gloria, e Otabek non ebbe difficoltà nel tenerlo lì, mentre incavava le guance e succhiava forte, rendendo impossibile per Yuri resistere più a lungo.

Venne con un grido acuto – qualcosa per cui si sarebbe imbarazzato più tardi – svuotandosi nella assai disponibile bocca del più grande.

Nel frattempo lo stava ancora toccando, per inerzia più che altro, e realizzò che stava venendo solo quando sentì calore colpirgli il viso.

Ma non gli importava, non poteva...

Si lasciò andare contro Beka, completamente esausto, chiudendo gli occhi e respirando pesantemente. Niente importava più.

La prima cosa di cui ebbe contezza, fu la risata leggera di Otabek.

“Andiamo, prima ballerina.” gli disse, alzandosi e tirando Yuri così che fosse di nuovo steso sul materasso. “Suppongo che dovrei darti una ripulita. È stato molto maleducato da parte mia, mi dispiace.” gli disse, ma il sorrisetto sul suo viso disse a Yuri che era compiaciuto dell’aspetto del fidanzato in quel momento.

Neanche quello importava.

“Sei...” cominciò a dire, ma poi scosse la testa, aspettando pazientemente che il più grande gli pulisse accuratamente il viso.

“Stavi dicendo?” chiese Otabek. “Che sono meraviglioso? Grazie, ma non c’è bisogno di rimarcarlo. Il tuo corpo l’ha già fatto al posto tuo.”

Yuri lo colpì, tanto forte come poteva, ma comunque si girò per nascondere il viso contro il suo petto.

“Ti avevo detto che non volevo, Beka. È imbarazzante. Dovresti imparare il tuo posto in questa relazione, non sopporterò un altro ammutinamento simile.”

E a quello Otabek scoppiò a ridere senza preoccuparsi dei suoi limiti. Si allontanò un po’ per essere in grado di guardare Yuri in faccia, e si protese per baciarlo.

“Non imparerò mai. Ma sono certo che sarai in grado di perdonarmi.” mormorò, baciandolo ancora e ancora. “Non hai senso, comunque. Siamo una coppia, Yura. Dobbiamo essere in grado di condividere tutto. E se hai qualche problema con qualcosa, voglio che ti senta abbastanza a tuo agio da dirmelo. Specialmente perché, nel caso in questione, si tratta di qualcosa che non ti avrebbe dovuto dare problemi.” sospirò, accarezzando lentamente i capelli del più piccolo. “Guarda Yuuri e Victor: pensi che loro si facciano tutti questi problemi? Si fidano l’uno dell’altro e basta. E io voglio che ti fidi di me, Yura.”

La sua richiesta era logica e anche abbastanza dolce, ma in qualche modo quello passò in secondo piano.

Yuri si alzò velocemente, scoccandogli un’occhiata disgustata.

“Mi fido di te eccome.” lo snobbò. “E, tu fidati di me, quei due fanno esattamente quello che facciamo noi e hanno gli stessi problemi. Solo, lo fanno con un anello di fidanzamento al dito.” fece una smorfia, a disagio nel parlare del maiale e del suo fidanzato così presto dopo lo stupefacente orgasmo che aveva appena avuto. Rovinava un po’ l’umore.

Otabek si mise a sua volta a sedere, accarezzandogli lentamente il viso.

“È qualcosa che vorresti per noi?” mormorò, e adesso era lui ad essere chiaramente a disagio. “Un giorno, voglio dire. Perché...” scrollò le spalle. “Credo che mi piacerebbe.” ammise.

Yuri arrossì più violentemente di quanto avesse mai fatto in vita sua.

“ _Per favore_.” sibilò, agitandosi. “Posso ricordarti che sono davvero, davvero giovane? Non è che pensi a quella roba.” gli disse, facendo una smorfia. “Inoltre, probabilmente lo stai dicendo mentre mi immagini con un vestito da sposa sexy, perché non sei altro che un vecchio pervertito.”

Otabek rise, avvolgendo le braccia intorno a lui e tirandolo indietro perché gli si stendesse di sopra.

“ _Dio_ , saresti così bello, Yura.” lo prese in giro. “Va bene, faremo così: mi impegnerò per abbattere tutti i muri e farti fidare di me al cento percento. Dopodiché, continueremo a fare quello che facciamo, solo con anelli di fidanzamento al dito.”

Yuri sospirò. Per qualche ragione, non sembrava strano adesso.

“Mi fido già ti te al cento percento.” ammise a voce bassa, poi guardò in su e sorrise. “Ma buona fortuna con i muri.”

Otabek annuì, determinato, abbassandosi per dargli un bacio sulla fronte.

“Sono assolutamente testardo, Yura. Staremo a vedere.”

Yuri voleva prenderlo in giro, insultarlo, dirgli che era folle e...

E poi restare lì, godendosi l’abbraccio del più grande, senza fingere di non amarlo.

Primo muro abbattuto. 


End file.
